jkarpfandomcom-20200213-history
Ilum Tarus
= Biography = A Very Sheltered Life ' Ilum Tarus, like the majority of the Tarus bloodline, are born on Dorin. Dorin, the unhospitable planet with no oxygen. Dorin, the planet between two black holes, making it nearly impossible to exit or enter. But it was the home to what is probably the only human family on it. The Tarus family has good relations to the Baran-Do Sages there, at at an early age, Ilum was studying their interprutations on the force. Harvesting and reaping the knowledge given to him, it came as thought it were natural. By the age of nine, Ilum was able to tell the weather, give fortunes, and see the future to some extent. He was invited to the Jedi Academy on Dantooine for his potency in the force and the talents in it he already possessed. He was unable to go though, the Black Holes would of been his death. This didn't stop Ilum though, he craved knowledge, and wouldn't be held down, or sucked in, by black holes.' Onward, and Through! Ilum began to study schematics, designs of ships, and was always plotting his escape from Dorin. His father, Galek, always gave support and offered to aid him, however Ilum would have none of it. Almost seven years later, between his Baran-do studies, and engineering designs, he had plotted out a ship to blast him through the cosmos, and off of his rock. However, Ilum was brash at the time, but would soon have his. When his ship was finished, Ilum took off, and once in orbit, it could hardly move. He ended up crashing back into the surface, breaking his left arm, and legs. He wouldn't be so headstrong this time. It also gave him the wonder, what if. What if this happened again? What if it happened to someone he held dear? He'd need to help them. Still eager to learn, he began to study in medicine. After two years, he began to understand how to do basic surgical operations, and use bacta effectively. His father came clean, helping to draw up a large amount of his next ship, which resembled a Jedi Star Fighter. It was light, unarmed, and quick. Exactly what he'd need to get by the black holes. He looked to his father and mother, one last time, as he was ready to leave. However, his father had two things for his son. He was given a small steel object, and robes. He was gone, and hasn't been to Dorin since. ''' '''To Know is to Grow ' Ilum was always using ragtag schematics and medical procedures during his training. It was time he began to understand exactly what he was doing. After two years, and age twenty, Ilum was finished with his studying. He went to the Jedi Temple to study the force, and learn its ways. Unknown to Ilum though, there was an age restriction, and there were very few exceptions to such restriction. Ilum, once again, wouldn't let this be his bane now. He did everything in his power, to make himself noticed, and worthy. It payed off, after a year, Ilum was allowed in to become a Jedi Initiate.' Unfit, Displaced, Confused '' ''It was odd, being one of the older initiates, Ilum didn't have many people to talk to. He spoke to a small child, named Adrian, about knowledge and such, and Adrian was a good companion for his age. It is unknown if he was like such, or it was the Jedi training. However Ilum began to notice some true colors within the Jedi. He studied a lot on all perspectives of the force he could find. When teachers tried to give initiates a reality of happiness and all was fine, Ilum would argue his point, and make his masters very, very displeased. He was taken aside once, and yelled at for such, and Ilum grew glum, and spiteful. He recalled an incident with a man, whom bore a red lightsaber earlier, and found it to be his ticket away. He searched high and low, to and fro for the man, using any excuse possible to get out of the temple grounds to find him. He eventually did, the man was sitting in a bar, Ilum demanded to be taken to the Dark Brotherhood. So he was and then he was gone, and not seen or heard from again. A Shadow to Envelope, and Care ' The Dark Brotherhood, the legion of Sith, Cultists, Dark Jedi, whatever you'd like to call them, they were them. Led by a Sith Council, but namely Lady Cythel stood out amongst them'. Ilum was still spiteful, and wouldn't stand down to roll over and die like he did with the Jedi. He would argue, and fight his points, but it would probably be his undoing if not for one mentally unstable Warlock, Marius Vierli. Marius watched over Ilum, almost as a mentor, teaching him ways in force healing, and protecting him. A noteable instance was against another Acolyte, Arvel. Arvel was disrespectful, very talented, but didn't listen. He didn't follow an order to break Ilums one wrist, he broke both. He was hunted and nearly killed by Marius and another Sith. Ilum began to find out his flaw, and plotted his escape. Before he could, someone found out about his trips to the Jedi Temple, and he was captured and tortured. In a cell, time seemed endless, and he didn't need to wait long to choose how he'd go. During the first open conflict with the Jedi, Ilum went inside, snuck by many Sith and Jedi alike, and hid himself away. Confronted by a padawan, he explained his situation, and was kept safe until the Sith left. He was vanguarded, and later re-initiated, but remained an such for one of the longest times recordered. A Light to Protect, and Raise Ilum, who was an initiate for several years, finally gained the attention of a strong Master, Lucien Drex'an. Lucien offered Ilum padawanship, and Ilum gleefuly excepted. He proceeded to gather his father's lightsaber, and robes, and wear them proudly. Not for long, however. A Sith man lured him into the Sewers, with the calls of a friend who had fallen to the darkside. He dueled this particular cultist, who's face wasn't noticeable, and name unknown, until Ilum was overwhelmed by both. When his saber fell into a sewer grate, Ilum went blind with rage, frenzying to and from, and absolutely pummeling the leader of the two. In such, he became sloppy, before making it into the temple, he was grabbed by the foot, pulled out, and drug away. He was captured, in the belly of the Sith temple, and confronted by Lady Cythel, it was almost impossible for things to get worse. Cythel tried to play headgames with Ilum, gassing him to, trying to kill him when it failed. Ilum fled though, he managed to find a button to go to an underground lair, and found himself trapped in an atrium. Fighting Cythel off, poorly, he finally failed. His Legs and arm were removed, and he looked to Lady Cythel. He knew something of her though, she was torturous, and evil, she took a small intiaite, controlled him throguh a collar, had him dipped in lava, married him, and then raped him. Then she killed him. Ilum said he'd go, under the one condition he wouldn't end up like him. She obligied, and he was put into a vault where she could only enter. He sat for a while, in misery, but in a pool of and wealth of potential knowledge. He began to reflect himself, his brash ways, his eager, upstart attitude, and let it go. For whatever reason though, she let him go. Its unknown to Ilum why this occured, but he's been thankful ever since. He then followed Lucien into a flurry of trials and challenges, which they overcame, and faced down. ' A Place to Call Home '''After the longest time being intiate, and padawan, Ilum proved himself worthy for Knight within the New Jedi Order under Savdo Terrel. Ilum, who saught knowledge, became a consular, and proved his worth still. However, someone caught his eye. Marius Vierli, of the Dark Brotherhood. However he was no longer Marius, he was Jack, Jack Vermont, and lost within himself. Ilum decided it was time to repay the man, wether Jack new it or not, he padawaned Jack, and took him up as his apprentice. Jack proved himself well worth it, as skilled in fields of almost everything. Ilum has hoped to shape Jack towards good, while unlocking his full potential. ' Sith, playing Chancellor? '''He threw him in a cell, locking him while taking the prisoner out, and this one would prove a better asset. Ilum challenged Julius to a duel, one he knew he couldn't win, and the man found a blaster for the chancellor. The chancellor was then freed, and nearly cut down half way out. Ilum took up the duel against Julius again, being held to a wall and asked for his name, or death. Ilum wouldn't give more then Tarus, and the Captive jumped on the mans back, buying him time. The Prisoner fell in the lava, Julius fell down, and the Chancellor and Ilum managed to escape the Sith. On return, the Chancellor was healed, and returned to a hidden location. Ilum volunteered to assist the Chancellor in any way possible, and it would later come back to haunt him. The saga unfolded and the Sith completed a series of political manuvers. Eventually, a vote would usher in and a New Chancellor whom would fight the Jedi with propoganda. Ilum took on the guise of the Chancellor and was a target in the a sinister plot. An explosion would go off outside, and they ran to hide. They went through to the underground, down an elevator, and he was attacked by two men wielding duel-vibroblades. Ilum feared for his life, one of the few times he would, and he ran. He was chased and beaten on his way, but cut a hole in the Hangar Door and attempted to dive through. On his way out, his ribs were carved out like a pig, and he fell. It seemed like eternity, and he finally stopped when he was picked up and medi-vaced to the Temple for Intensive Care. = Appearance = Clothing Ilum has been known to wear a custom-Sith soldier design, using it for its relaibility and dexterity. He has made a few customizations to it, like a small magnetic link in the forearm, at a hollowed area for his lightsaber. Ilum wears a Jedi Knight's robe now, with pride and dignity. He also has been known to wear a silver or gold plate under it for protection. ' ' When he passed on, Ilum could take on any form he pleased, starting as a Wisp and growing into his Prime. He carries a faint-green twist into his Blue Projection. Face Ilum's face resembles Obi-Wan Kenobi's head, however it is more chizzled, his hair being at a medium length, covering the top of his eyes, and in strands. His Cheeks are scared, along with one along his eyes, and jaw from his time in a force-hunter's prison. His eyes are a little sleepy-looking, almost blank stare. His eyes are a very pale-blue, nearly white aside from the tint. ''' Chest '''Ilum has a slightly toned body from working out in his spare time as a padawan, scars run along his ribs especially, and a few by his chest. His skin is a little tanned, but hardly. Legs and Arms Rather thin since he is a consular, his arms are flexible and scare from his many encounters and battles. There are also very deep marks on the torso-connection area as he's had his limbs reconnected many times over. = Personality and traits= Ilum is (now) a very calm, and stable person, always eager to help and a bit modest at times. He has an almost soothing aura about him. He's been told by many to be a star example of a Jedi, and praised for it which was always nice for him to hear; but it never made him overflowing with pride. It'd been noted he'd often go about into dark situations and try ot brighten it, sometimes for better, sometimes for worse. He's also considered to be the strongest of the Tarus Family aside from Unwei Tarus. In his death, he housed himself into a Holocron and survived for nearly four-thousand years before effects began to go onto him. He'd often feared death, and nothing else, yet in death and disintegration he found solace. = Powers and abilities = Ilum has always been a proficient user of farsight, and Baran Do skills taught to him from long ago. He also is a skilled Juyo user, one of the few of the Jedi Order. It may reflect him as dark, or lost, but it seems to have no adverse effect upon him. Ilum was very found of sticking to peaceful solutions and clever ploys, a very intelligent member of the Order and a star-example of a consular. He was often noted as a tactician among the order, favoring very blunt and direct force to espionage in times of war, and out of war he was very sneaky and against war. Perhaps he was a bit jumpy and quick to change sides; but namely when hjis error was shown and he couldn't risk a loss. = Posessions = His Father's Lightsaber happens ot have a Force tuned crystal insync with his blood, not his person. It helpes to amplify Ilum's strength, Calm him, and guide him. He also has a second crystal of his choice, which amplifies his force power. It aids him in combat, and in helping others.